Phineas T. Ratchet, AGK, Jake and Owen Cuss in Class and Get Grounded
Mr Dallas was teaching his students some maths lessons. Mr Dallas: Okay, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is five times two? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Brian raised his hand. Mr Dallas: Yes, Brian? Brian: Twelve? Mr Dallas: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Leopold: I think I know the answer, Mr Dallas. Phineas T. Ratchet mocked Leopold Slikk in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. Ratchet: Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Leopold: Shut up, scrap heap! Ratchet: enraged HEY! DON'T CALL ME SCRAPHEAP, YOU F***ING GLASSES-WEARING DORK! Mr Dallas was shocked and horrified. Mr Dallas: Ratchet, did you just say the F-word?? Ratchet: Glasses-wearing dork? Leopold: No, he's talking about f***. You can't say f*** in school, you f***ing piece of junk. Dallas: Leopold! Ratchet: Why the f***not? Dallas: Ratchet! Jake: Dude, you just said f*** again! Dallas: Jake! Owen: F***. Dallas: Owen! Ratchet: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Dallas: How would you like to go to the principal's office? Ratchet: How would you like to suck my b****. Everyone gasped in shock. Dallas: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Ratchet: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then Ratchet picked up a megaphone and cleared his throat. Ratchet: 'How would you like to suck my b****, Mr Dallas?' Mr Dallas stood rooted to the spot, furiously frozen. Jake: Holy s***, dude. Then Ratchet, Leopold, Jake and Owen went to the principal's office in disgrace, and Eric and Erika sat in the chair in front of the principal's office. Inside the principal's office, Principal Eric was very upset with Ratchet, Leopold, Jake and Owen. Principal Eric: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you boys, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in your parents-- Leopold: shocked You called my dad?! Principal Eric: That's right. Leopold: terrified Oh, no, dude! Ratchet: Principal Eric, can I ask a question? Principal Eric: Okay, what? Ratchet: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Jake: Yeah! Principal Eric: Aah! N-Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Jake: Nowhere. Leopold: Uh, we heard them from Mr Dallas a few times before. Jake: Yeah! Principal Eric: Boys, I seriously doubt that Mr Dallas ever said, uh, "Eat penguin s***, you a**-spelunker". Ratchet, Leopold, Jake and Owen started laughing. Ratchet: He-he-he-he! Sweet! The door suddenly slammed opened, and Harold Slikk, Madame Gasket, Jake's dad and Owen's dad came in, not looking happy at all. Jake: Uh-oh. Principal Eric: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Jake's dad: This just isn't like you, Jake. Owen's dad: You neither, Owen. Harold: What did my son say, Principal Eric? Did he say the S-Word? Principal Eric: No, it was worse than that. Harold: The F-Word?! Principal Eric: Here's a list of the things they've been saying. Okay? Harold, Madame Gasket, Jake's dad and Owen's dad looked at the list. Jake's dad: Oh, dear God. Wiseguy: What the heck is a rim job? Madame Gasket: Why, that's when you put your legs behind your head and have someone lick your a**. Jake's dad and Owen's dad stared at Madame Gasket while Harold frowned in anger and disgust at Madame Gasket. Harold: Young man, you will tell Principal Eric this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! Leopold: I--I-- Jake: We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy. Ratchet: It was the TV show called South Park. Jake: Dude! Ratchet: What? F*** you, guys. I wanna get out of here. Harold: South Park? That TV show?! Principal Eric: Excuse me, what the heck is South Park? Harold: South Park is that very inappropriate, profane and dodgy TV series on Comedy Central about little 4th grade children! Nothing but foul language and toilet humor! Principal Eric: Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more children see South Park. Ratchet: Everybody's f***in' seein' it. Madame Gasket: angrily Ratchet! Ratchet: I'm sorry, I can't help myself: That TV show has warped my fragile little mind. Jake's dad: Come on, Jake. Let's go home right now! Owen's dad: You too, Owen. Let's go home right now! Harold: You three, Leopold. Let's go home right now! Madame Gasket: You four, Ratchet. Let's go home right now! Then Ratchet, Leopold, Jake and Owen went home with their angry parents in disgrace, crying. Back at the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was scolding Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you cuss in class?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks, which means no TV, no computer, no video games and no nothing until you're ungrounded. Go to your room right now! Ratchet went up to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaah! Back at Leopold Slikk's house, Harold Slikk was scolding Leopold. Harold: Leopold, how dare you cuss in class?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks, which means no TV, no computer, no video games and no nothing until you're ungrounded. Go to your room right now! Leopold went up to his room, crying. Leopold: Waaaaaaaaaaah! Back at Jake's house, Jake's dad was scolding Jake. Jake's dad: Jake, how dare you cuss in class?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks, which means no TV, no computer, no video games and no nothing until you're ungrounded. Go to your room right now! Jake went up to his room, crying. Jake: Waaaaaaaaaaah! Back at Owen's house, Owen's dad was scolding Owen. Owen's dad: Jake, how dare you cuss in class?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks, which means no TV, no computer, no video games and no nothing until you're ungrounded. Go to your room right now! Owen went up to his room, crying. Owen: Waaaaaaaaaaah! CAST Dallas as Mr Dallas Brian as Brian and Owen Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Evil Genius/David/Zack as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) Joey as Jake Eric as Principal Eric Wiseguy as Harold Slikk (Angry German Kid's dad) Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Diesel as Jake's dad Alan as Owen's dad Can you make that grounded video inspired by South Park? It is a request! Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Angry German Kid's grounded days Category:Jake Randolf's grounded days Category:Owen's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos